Receivers for certain applications may need to have a large dynamic range requiring a very sensitive receive signal path. These receivers should be able to operate in the presence high-level in-band signals without damage to the circuitry. Some conventional techniques employed by receivers to protect sensitive circuitry in the RF receive path include fused or breaker circuits to decouple the sensitive circuitry when a high-level in-band signal is received. These techniques, however, do not allow the receiver to continue to operate during these conditions and sometimes require replacement of the fuse or resetting of a breaker. Some other conventional techniques include the use of low-noise amplifiers (LNAs) with low-compression points; however these LNAs generally consume more bias current and may be less desirable for portable and battery-powered devices. Thus there are general needs for protecting a receiver's front end from high-level in-band signals.